The present invention relates to a method of monitoring the end positions of a controlling element which has a servomotor and which serves to actuate a displacement device, particularly for controlling the engine output of an internal combustion engine, in which the controlling of the servomotor is effected by an electronic control unit having a processor, the controlling element being acted on by said control unit with a sequence of control pulses.
The invention also relates to a circuit arrangement for the carrying out of the method.
For reasons of speed in setting, the servomotor must be operated with a very high speed of rotation. From this there follows a very high energy of rotation of the servomotor, which results in long overrun paths. Since, for example, the control of the engine must be very sensitive upon the use of such a controlling element for controlling the engine output, a high resolution is necessary. Therefore, the possible range of displacement must be practically completely utilized for the control and the overrun paths of the servomotor must be limited, which is done by stops. Due to the high energy of rotation of the servomotor, the controlling element can be damaged upon striking against a stop.